1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a navigation device and a navigation method, and especially relates to a navigation device and a navigation method capable of presenting prompt information with different light effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regarding applications for current navigation devices, during a navigation process, turning prompts and specific event notices are usually presented by icons displayed in a map region provided by the navigation device cooperating with auxiliary voice for prompting drivers. However, much information such as current position, road speed limit, real-time traffic, turning notice, velocity of vehicle and so on is presented within the map region. Besides, the information marks a navigation map in numbers, texts, icons, and specific colors. If the size of the screen of the navigation device is limited to a certain extent, it is difficult for drivers to receive and discern in time too much information presented on the screen. Furthermore, because of safety requirement of driving, the driver cannot visually concentrate on texts and icons on the navigation map displayed on the screen too long, or driving safety will be influenced. In addition, driving needs much attention. If there is interference of other voices outside or inside the car, such as human voices, sounds, external noises and so on, the driver often neglects voice prompts for turning, leading to missing important intersections or to failing to react in time to voice notices for specific events. Hence, the above current navigation devices are not designed under consideration to humanity.